El Escorpión y la Rosa
by nerdylaura
Summary: Esta es la historia del encuentro entre dos chicos que cuyas experiencias de vida han sido muy diferentes, pero que a pesar de las dificultades y los prejuicios de sus respectivas familias, consiguen permanecer juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Era estaba oscuro cuando Scorpius despertó. Aunque la verdad, en la mansión siempre estaba oscuro, porque enormes cortinas oscuras cubrían los ventanales que había por todos lados. Ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir entre penumbras, y nunca se había preguntado por qué sus padres habían tomado la decisión de mantenerse tan alejados del resto del mundo.**

**Su madre había dejado el desayuno en la cocina junto con una nota donde le explicaba que ella y su padre habían tenido que salir temprano por alguna razón relacionada con el trabajo, o algo así. A Scorpius no le importaba. Le hubiera gustado que sus padres estuviesen con él ahora. Pero no estaban. Así como no habían estado la noche anterior ni la anterior a la anterior. Comió su desayuno solo por hacer algo, porque no tenía hambre. Luego salió de la cocina directo a la biblioteca, donde sus padres almacenaban cientos y cientos de libros que a lo mejor jamás habían leído. Parecer una familia de intelectuales nunca está de más, pensó Scorpius, con ironía. **

**¿Qué debía leer hoy? Algo nuevo, tal vez. Pero no estaba de humor para leer algo nuevo. Casi nunca estaba de humor para leer algo nuevo, pero en especial aquel día estaba de un humor sombrío, porque hacía varios días que no veía a sus padres y de repente la casa estaba más llena de fantasmas que de personas vivas, y eso no le gustaba mucho; incluso algunos de esos fantasmas le hacían comentarios despectivos sobre como la sangre se estaba perdiendo cada vez más en la familia. Antes, Scorpius les preguntaba qué querían decir, porque no lo entendía, pero lo único que conseguía con ello era respuestas groseras y evasivas y simplemente dejó de intentar saber algo acerca del pasado de su familia. A lo mejor no le convenía saberlo.**

**Escogió un libro que ya había leído: ****_Historia de la Magia,_**** de Bathilda Bagshot. Le encantaba ese libro. Ahí explicaban todo lo que hubiera querido preguntarles a sus padres sobre el mundo de los magos, si ellos hubiesen tenido el tiempo necesario para responder a sus preguntas. **

**Leyó durante horas. Leyó hasta que se quedó dormido y el ruido de un golpe en la parte exterior de la ventana lo despertó. Dejando un libro a un lado, descorrió la cortina (la biblioteca se iluminó toda) y abrió la ventana. Al principio no vio nada, y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla de nuevo, apareció una pequeña lechuza blanca con un sobre atado a la pata.**

**El corazón de Scorpius empezó a latir a una velocidad exagerada. ¡Su sueño al fin se haría realidad! Tomó a la lechuza con brusquedad, aunque no era su intensión hacerle daño, era solo que estaba nervioso. Desató el sobre de la patita de la lechuza, le pagó más de lo debido (1 sickle de plata), y la vio alejarse por la ventana abierta. Scorpius no la cerró ni volvió a correr la cortina.**

**Abrió el sobre. Como había esperado, encontró allí dentro su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Allí estudiaban todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. **

**Todos a quienes les llegara la carta, debían tener 11 años. Scorpius los había cumplido hacia 9 meses, el 31 de octubre. **

**Leyó su carta con fascinación y esperó que sus padres llegaran pronto para contarles la noticia. **

**Uno de los fantasmas de la mansión, una joven y bella dama que ni él ni sus padres sabían quién había sido en vida, pero que caía bien a todos, se le acercó por detrás y con su voz helada le dijo:**

**—¡Felicidades, querido Scorpius!**

**Scorpius sintió como si hubiese pasado por debajo de una cascada, pues ella lo acababa de atravesar para quedar frente a él. Debería dejar de hacer eso, pensó Scorpius. **

**—Muchas gracias, Agatha —respondió, inclinando la cabeza como siempre que se dirigía a ella.**

**—Cómo me hubiese gustado tener un pequeño hijo como tú —suspiró Agatha, y le sonrió dulcemente.**

**Scorpius desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco. No veía a Agatha como a una madre, más bien como una de esas chicas que son amadas hasta por el más estúpido de los seres vivientes. Ella era hermosa, incluso de muerta. Sabía que era ridículo pensar en ella de forma romántica, primero, porque él era un niño, y ella era mucho mayor que él, y segundo, porque había muerto hacía más de un siglo. **

—**Al menos tú estás aquí **—**murmuró Scorpius.**

**La sonrisa de Agatha se hizo más amplia. **

**—Yo siempre estaré aquí, querido. Siempre.**

**Y le contó su propia experiencia como estudiante de Hogwarts. Ella había pertenecido a la casa de Ravenclaw (Scorpius hizo una mueca de sorpresa al oír aquello, toda su familia había sido Slytherin) y sus dos hermanas habían sido Gryffindor. Realmente era muy buena en Encantamientos y en transformaciones, y cuando salió de Hogwarts trabajó algunos años como Sanadora en San Mungo, pero un día, tratando de deshacer una maldición a uno de sus pacientes, este la mordió y la maldición la infectó también a ella. Murió una semana después en medio de terribles dolores…**

**Agatha nunca le había contado a Scorpius cómo fue su muerte, hasta ese momento. El abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió con un "no tiene importancia" y siguió contándole anécdotas de su adolescencia, incluso quien había sido su primer amor, un muchacho muy apuesto con el que contraería matrimonio si hubiese sobrevivido.**

**Scorpius no quería saber a quién había amado Agatha hace décadas. Decidió cambiar de tema.**

**—Si falleciste en San Mungo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? **

**Pensaba que los fantasmas se quedaban en el lugar donde habían muerto.**

**—Yo vivía al otro lado de la calle, en una casa mucho más pequeña y modesta, y todas las mañanas cuando despertaba, miraba esta hermosa mansión a lo lejos y soñaba en que algún día viviría en una casa así. Y aquí estoy. **

**—Pero no es la gran cosa —dijo Scorpius.**

**La casa estaba bien, sin embargo no le hubiese importado vivir en un lugar menos lujoso si al menos no se sintiera tan vacío como aquel. **

**Agatha miró el rostro triste de Scorpius y quiso abrazarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesarlo y dejarlo temblando por la sensación helada. Se deslizó entre las paredes y Scorpius quedó solo de nuevo. Ya no tenía a nadie con quien compartir la buena noticia.**

**Salió a dar un paseo. Extrañamente, había llovido la noche anterior, y pudo ver su reflejo en los charcos mientras caminaba. Era un chico palido y de facciones afiladas, cabello rubio y muy liso y ojos grises. Era muy parecido a su padre, o al menos eso decía todos los adultos, incluyendo a su madre.**

**Llegó al parque donde jugaban varios niños pequeños, vigilados por sus madres, que se encontraban sentadas en bancos en la acera, unos metros más allá. Uno de los niños corría sin ver adónde iba y de repente chocó contra las piernas de Scorpius. Este lo miró, y pareció que el niño estaba a punto de llorar. A veces, Scorpius creía que asustaba a algunas personas, pero ni siquiera lo intentaba. Pero esta vez no estaba de humor para asustar a nadie, así como no había estado de humor para leer algo nuevo horas antes. Le revolvió el pelo al niño y le sonrió. El niño se quedó bastante sorprendido y no le correspondió la sonrisa, pero salió corriendo hasta llegar a su madre. **

**Scorpius no esperó a que la madre del niño lo mirara como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle una maldición, aunque eso no fuera a pasar de verdad, porque todos esos niños y sus madres eran muggles. **

**Siguió caminando. Caminó durante un buen rato. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la mansión, su madre lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo que ya había visto la carta.**

**—Mañana mismo iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitas, Scor —le dijo su padre, y revolvió el cabello de su hijo justo como él lo había hecho con el niño tiempo antes, con un gesto torpe que pretendía ser tierno.**

**—Llegaron antes —observó Scorpius, tratando de disimular su rencor—¿se acordaron de que tienen un hijo?**

**—Scorpius… —empezó su madre, con expresión triste.**

**A Scorpius no le importó. Pero su padre fue quien habló.**

**—Scor, no nos hemos olvidado de ti. Eres nuestro único hijo. No es que nos guste pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo, es que tenemos que hacerlo. Y bueno… no sé si esto ayude, pero…**

**Salió de la cocina, donde estaban reunidos y volvió a entrar segundos después, con lo que parecía un palo largo en la mano. Pero no era un palo. Era una escoba nueva. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió. Su padre empezó a hablar de nuevo pero el ya no escuchaba, tenía toda su atención puesta en su nueva escoba. Por fin tenía una escoba propia; su padre no había querido comprarle una, porque decía que aún no era lo suficientemente mayor. **

**—¡Gracias, papá! —le dijo Scorpius y abrazó a su padre. Luego abrazó a su madre—. Ya sé que siempre están muy ocupados, lo siento ¿puedo ir al jardín a practicar?**

**Sus padres se miraron. Su padre sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo, pero su madre se cruzó de brazos. **

**—Draco, no creo que sea buena idea… sabes que no me gustan las escobas.**

**—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó inocentemente su padre—yo, era un gran jugador de quidditch cuando tenía su edad y nunca me pasó nada… bueno, no me pasó nada muy grave.**

**Ese comentario bastó para que Scorpius corriera hacia el jardín y se elevara en su escoba nueva. Aún tenía que aprender a dominarla, pero él era realmente bueno, no le costaría mucho. **

**De acuerdo: se había dejado chantajear muy facilmente. ¡Pero era una escoba nueva! Era una lástima que a los estudiantes de primer año en Hogwarts no les dejaran jugar al quidditch… bueno, por lo menos tenia aun un mes de vacaciones para disfrutar de volar en su propia escoba. **

**Estaba muy feliz ahora. Agatha reapareció con una sonrisa tímida, y él le pidió que lo acompañara en su vuelo. Ella flotó a su lado durante horas, y hablaron y rieron. **

**Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**No podían llegar al Callejón Diagon en un auto, eso sería algo muy muggle y la gente los miraría mal. Llegaron entonces a la chimenea de El Caldero Chorreante gracias a los Polvos Flu que su madre guardaba en una pequeña vasija.**

**Rose estaba encantada. Al pasar, miraba hacia todas partes con admiración y quería correr y entrar a todas las tiendas, pero tenía que esperar a sus padres, porque ella no conocía el lugar y podría perderse. Aunque perderse en ese paraíso de objetos mágicos no estaría nada mal. **

**—¿Podemos comprar ya los libros? —preguntó con ansiedad, si bien ya imaginaba la respuesta que recibiría.**

**—Aun no —respondió su madre—. Primero iremos por tu varita.**

**¡Una varita! Rose estuvo de acuerdo. Iba toda la familia, pero su padre y Hugo, su hermano menor, se desviaron hacia la tienda de escobas, mientras ella y su madre seguían hacia la tienda Ollivander's, donde se vendían las mejores varitas del mundo.**

**—¡Pero si es otra Weasley! —exclamó risueño el señor Ollivander.**

**Rose miró inquisitiva a su madre. Ella sólo se encogió de hombro y sonrió. **

**Al parecer, la familia Weasley era algo famosa, pero rose no sabía por qué. También los Potter eran reconocidos, y nadie nunca le habia dicho la razón de aquello.**

**El señor Ollivander le tomó varias medidas y luego rebuscó entre un montón de pequeñas cajas rectangulares. Sacó una varita y se la entregó.**

**—Pino y pelo de unicornio, 18 centímetros, flexible —dijo— agítala.**

**Rose ai lo hizo, esperando que salieran chispas o algo así. Pero no pasó nada. Entonces el señor Ollivander se la quitó de la mano y empezó a buscar otra varita. **

**—Sauce y pluma de fénix, 20 centímetros y medio, rígida —dijo, y Rose agitó la varita que le acababa de entregar.**

**No ocurrió nada.**

**Rose estaba decepcionada. Pensó que jamás encontraría una varita. Y si no encontraba una varita, no podría entrar a Hogwars, no podría hacer magia y viviría como una squib por el resto de su vida…**

**—Intenta con esta —le pidió el señor Ollivander.**

**Rose aceptó, pero ya estaba resignada a su triste futuro sin magia.**

**—Cerezo y fibras de corazón de dragón, 17 centímetros, ligeramente elástica —dijo él y Rose y se a la entregó a la niña. **

**Rose sintió un súbito calor en los dedos y observó perpleja como de la punta de la varita salían chispas rojas y doradas, justo como lo había imaginado. Esa era su varita. Su madre la abrazó, muy contenta y salieron de la tienda, no sin antes agradecer al señor Ollivander y pagar por la varita.**

**Pasaron ahora a la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde vendían las túnicas y trajes. Tenían que buscar unas túnicas negras. No fue muy difícil encontrar la talla adecuada, por lo cual no tardaron mucho allí. ¿Qué seguía? Ah, sí, ¡los libros! Rose salió corriendo en busca de la tienda, con la bolsa donde llevaba la túnica en la mano.**

**Y la encontró. ¡Qué hermosos eran! Los había de todas las formas y tamaños, incluso voladores y hasta invisibles. Era el paraíso de los libros mágicos…**

**La lista donde estaban los títulos de los libros que necesitaba para su primer año la tenía su madre, así que Rose no se molestó en buscar esos ejemplares y se dirigió a otra sección, la primera que encontró, sobre libros de literatura infantil. Allí vio un ejemplar de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, que su madre le había leído años atrás. Se dio la vuelta para mostrarle el libro a su madre, pero en lugar de encontrarla a ella, vio en frente a un chico rubio como de su edad, que la miraba con atención. **

**Rose parpadeó. El pareció darse cuenta de que ella también lo estaba mirando, así que se dio la vuelta, un poco turbado. **

**Su madre la alcanzó. Tenía el cabello un poco desordenado y las mejillas encendidas por el trote.**

**—Rose, la próxima vez, te quedarás conmigo todo el camino. No quiero que te pierdas en este lugar…**

**Rose se volvió para verla y disculparse, pero luego, cuando de nuevo miró hacia donde estaba el chico rubio, él ya se había ido.**

**Compraron los libros, y su madre accedió a comprarle un ejemplar que no estaba en la lista. Se titulaba ****_Torposoplos, ¿verdad o mito? _****De autor anónimo. Su madre soltó una risita cuando leyó el titulo; tal vez fue por eso que estuvo dispuesta a comprarlo.**

**Por último, después de haber comprado el resto de los materiales escolares, pasaron a la tienda de mascotas. Rose había pedido a su padre una lechuza, así que ahora iba a comprarla, aunque ahora que las estaba viendo a todas, pensaba que era una decisión complicada escoger solo una. **

**Alguien gritó su nombre. Era su primo Albus, compañado de Lily, su hermanita y su madre, la hermana del padre de Rose.**

**—¡Al, Lily! —exclamó Rose con emoción y corrió a abrazarlos. **

**Su madre saludó alegremente a su cuñada y a sus sobrinos. **

**Albus, además de ser su primo, era como su mejor amigo: siempre estaban juntos (incluso tenían la misma edad, aunque Rose era mayor por dos meses) y jamás peleaban, como Rose peleaba con Hugo y Al peleaba con Lily y James, su hermano mayor.**

**—Qué bueno que apareces, Al —empezó Rose, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y recorría la tienda en su compañía—. Tengo un problema, quiero una lechuza, pero mira la cantidad que hay… ¡y todas son tan hermosas! ¿Cuál elegirías tú?**

**Albus se dejó llevar por Rose y observó atentamente a cada lechuza. Las habían blancas, negras, grises, pardas, con manchas… **

**—Me gusta esta blanca —dijo Al, después de un rato.**

**En efecto, estaba señalando a una lechuza blanca como la nieve, de mediano tamaño y ojos amarillos. Muy bonita, pero a Rose no la convenció del todo la elección de su primo. **

**—La tendré en cuenta si no me decido por otra —dijo ella—miraré un poco más allá…**

**Se acercó a las lechuzas de color pardo, le parecían un poco más agradables que las blancas. Los gatos estaban cerca de estas, en pequeñas jaulas puestas en el piso de la tienda, y sobre varios estantes de madera. Rose ya sabía que los gatos no podían salir de sus jaulas, así como las lechuzas tampoco podían, pero se preguntó si era buena idea mantener tan juntos a un gato y una lechuza, o a decenas de gatos y decenas de lechuzas.**

**—Disculpa —le dijo alguien.**

**Ella se apartó por instinto, y se dio cuenta de que quien le había hablado era el mismo chico que vio minutos antes, en la tienda de libros. Pero él no la había visto esta vez.**

**Parecía estar ocupado mimando a un gato negro que se hallaba en un estante a su altura, justo donde Rose se encontraba segundos antes. El murmuró un par de cosas al animal, y ella intentó no mirarlo durante mucho tiempo, pero al parecer no lo intentó lo suficiente, porque él notó que lo observaba. **

**Rose, como toda chica prudente y sensata, miró hacia otro lado, pero por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció que el chico inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, en forma de saludo. Luego se alejó con paso ligero y Rose se olvidó de donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo allí.**

**—¿Encontraste una mejor? —Albus había llegado a su lado— ¿Rose, estás ahí?**

**Chasqueó sus dedos delante de sus ojos y ella despertó. **

**—Oh, si… —dijo torpemente—Es está. Creo que su color va más con mi personalidad. **

**Y entonces miró la jaula que cargaba Albus. Él se rio al ver su expresión de sorpresa.**

**—Vi que estabas algo ocupada conversando con ese chico, y ya que me pareció tan bonita esta lechuza, decidí comprarla.**

**—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra —inquirió Rose, confundida—. Además, no estaba conversando con él; ni siquiera lo vi.**

**Eso último era mentira. Si ella no lo hubiera estado observando, él ni siquiera la habría notado. Suspiró. Al puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó que tomara a su lechuza parda y pagara por ella.**

**Sus respectivas madres se encontraban charlando en la entrada de la tienda cuando los dos niños fueron a reunirse con ellas. Fueron todos juntos a buscar al padre de rose y al de Albus, el tío Harry.**

**Albus le mostró su nueva lechuza a su padre. La reacción de este fue algo que ni Rose ni Al se esperaban. Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y le dijo que no había podido escoger una mejor mascota. **

**—¿Qué te parece el nombre ****_Hedwig_****? —le preguntó a Al.**

**Pero el no hizo muy buena cara a la sugerencia.**

**—Estaba pensando en llamarla ****_Kiva _****—dijo, como disculpándose.**

**—De acuerdo. Ponle el nombre que quieras, es tuya.**

**Albus sonrió y rose se alegró de verlo tan feliz por su lechuza. Ella también estaba feliz por la suya, aunque no sabía que tenía la blanca que no tuviera aquella. También estaba feliz porque al fin había llegado su carta de Hogwarts y porque por fin podría practicar la magia, que era lo que más quería en el mundo. Quería ser la mejor, igual que su madre lo había sido cuando tenía su edad.**

**Se despidió del Callejón Diagon pensando en que era un lugar maravilloso, igual a Hogwarts, aunque nunca había estado en el colegio de magia antes. **

**Será el mejor lugar del mundo, pensó Rose.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Scorpius no sabía por qué, pero no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica que había visto en el Callejón Diagon. Parecía una chica común, con un su largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, pero había algo en ella que le parecía interesante, y además tenía algo a su favor: era bruja. Sabía que como típicos Slytherins, sus padres tenían ciertos reparos en aceptar a los muggles.**

**¡Pero qué estaba diciendo! Hablaba (sí, hablaba él solo) como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de conocer a la chica. Tal vez se encontrarían en Hogwarts, pero no se hablarían, porque ella parecía ser de las que se rodeaban de otras chicas, reía fuerte y jugaba con su cabello; y él era como la oscuridad: todos le huían. No tenía ninguna oportunidad. **

**Pero seguía pensando en ella.**

**—¿Qué te pasa, querido Scorpius? —le preguntó el fantasma de Agatha con ternura.**

**Ni siquiera sintió su fría presencia cuando apareció de la nada. La miró y ya no la vio como antes lo hacía. Ahora no parecía la bella dama victoriana; ahora solo parecía un fantasma, un ente frio y melancólico.**

**—Estoy bien —respondió el chico, mirando de nuevo la pared—es solo que estoy un poco nervioso, por lo del colegio y esas cosas.**

**En ese momento lo asaltó una duda. ¿Qué tal si no quedaba en Slytherin? Toda su familia había pertenecido a esta casa, y romper con la tradición de generaciones sería algo terrible para la reputación de la familia. Ser el primero en pertenecer otra casa no sería muy bueno a estas alturas: el orgullo por la casa se lleva para siempre.**

**Agatha lo heló por unos segundos en su intento por abrazarlo y luego desapareció. Él se acostó, pues ya era tarde y lo único que podía hacer además de dormir, era pensar. Y eso no quería hacerlo más por ese día.**

**El tiempo pasó muy despacio. Sus padres ahora trabajaban un poco menos para poder estar con él, porque después del 1 de septiembre no se verían hasta las vacaciones de navidad. **

**Todas las mañanas practicaba el vuelo con su nueva escoba. Estaba mejorando cada vez más, era una lástima que los de primero no pudieran jugar al quidditch, pero al menos seria uno de los mejores en la clase de vuelo. **

**No imaginaba cómo serían sus compañeros. Lo único que sabía era que no tendría amigos. No era una persona sociable, porque toda su vida había permanecido encerrado en la mansión y la mayoría de las veces que salía con sus padres, era para ir a alguna reunión de adultos, donde los pocos niños que había, también se comportaban como adultos; no corrían, no jugaban, no gritaban y no se reían a carcajadas. Scorpius poco a poco aprendió a comportarse de ese modo en público. También aprendió a mirar a los muggles por encima del hombro, pero no lo hacía mucho porque pensaba que había algo mal en ello. **

**La noche del 31 de agosto, la víspera de su viaje a Hogwarts, fue como cualquier otra noche. Cenó con sus padres. La casa estaba oscura, con sus cortinas corridas. Los fantasmas habían salido, al olor de los alimentos bien preparados. Algunos incluso conversaron un poco con sus padres mientras los observaban comer con expresiones afligidas. Scorpius se fijó en que Agatha no estaba ahí. Se preguntó dónde estaría, o si se habría ido. Pero ella le había dicho que siempre iba a estar allí. Entonces, ¿en su última noche en casa, por qué no estaba? **

**Lo mejor era acostarse a dormir temprano, para que no le diera mucho sueño en la mañana. Empacó todas sus pertenencias en una gran maleta, a excepción de su escoba.**

**Soñó con la chica pelirroja. Imaginó su risa y el perfume de su cabello y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios. **

**Eran las siete de la mañana cuando despertó, sin sueño. Sus padres ya estaban levantados, muy atareados, corriendo de un lado a otro y organizando cosas. **

**Su padre había alquilado un auto muggle encantado, propiedad del Ministerio de Magia, para viajar de manera segura y con el mayor disimulo.**

**Scorpius no conocía los autos por dentro, porque eso era cosa de muggles, y era la primera vez que entraba en uno, aunque había visto cientos en las calles. **

**El que su padre pidió para que los transportara era rojo brillante y al abrir la puerta, descubrió que el interior era mucho más grande que el exterior del mismo. Se rio. Supuso que eso había sido obra de algún hechizo, porque era ilogico pensar que un auto fuese tan espacioso antes de ser manipulado por magos.**

**Antes de partir, Scorpius echó un vistazo a su casa. Agatha había salido y le decía adiós con un gesto de la mano. **

**El viaje hasta la estación de King's Cross estuvo mucho más corto de lo que pensaba, tal vez porque el auto esquivaba a los demás e ignoraba los semáforos. **

**Scorpius contempló la magnífica estación al llegar. Estaba llena de gente. Salió corriendo del auto para observar más de cerca todo. Se demoró un poco en encontrar el andén nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba justo en medio de los andenes nueve y diez. Según su padre, los muggles no lo veían y creían que no había nada entre aquellos dos andenes. **

**Sus padres aparecieron a su lado. Su padre llevaba un carrito para las maletas. Scorpius lo tomó y después de que su padre le indicara lo que debía hacer, corrió hacia el muro con el carrito delante. Cuando solo le quedaban unos pocos centímetros para chocar contra el muro, cerró fuertemente los ojos, preparándose para lo peor, pero al cabo de un instante se dio cuenta de que ya lo había atravesado. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero se contuvo; estaba eufórico. Si así de emocionante era el simple cruce al otro lado de la estación, ¿Cómo sería el resto del año? **

**Sus padres aparecieron detrás de él. Su madre llevaba la jaula del gato que Scorpius había comprado el día que fue al Callejon Diagon, ****_Antares. _****Scorpius los miró muy contento. **

**Decenas de familias de magos andaban por todas partes. Scorpius los reconoció aunque llevaban ropa muggle. A lo lejos se veía el Expreso de Hogwarts, el enorme tren que los llevaría hasta el colegio. **

**Caminaron por el andén. Scorpius miró un gran reloj sobre un muro y notó que faltaban veinte minutos para las once de la mañana. **

**Entonces la vio. También estaba allí. **

**Su cabello pelirrojo brillaba con la luz del sol de otoño y tenía una sonrisa que dejaba ver su entusiasmo. Ella no lo había visto, y Scorpius trató de pasar inadvertido lo más que pudo. No porque estuviera avergonzado, sino porque no le parecía necesario que ella notase que él estaba allí. Pero su intento por esconderse no dio el resultado que esperaba. **

**Un hombre, también pelirrojo (Scorpius supuso que era el padre de la chica) y otras personas miraban con cierta sorpresa y algo de cautela a su padre. Dijo algo que él no alcanzó a oír pero vio que su padre saludaba con una cabezada y luego se desvió, tratando de disimular su incomodidad. Scorpius aprovechó ese último segundo ante de seguir a su padre para mirar a la chica. Ella también lo miró, y algo en su interior se removió y se sintió más nervioso que cuando miró el reloj hacia un rato. **

**Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que a lo mejor podría averiguar algo de ella sin tener que hablarle.**

**—¿Conoces a esa familia, papá? —preguntó, tratando de sonar inocente.**

**—Sí —respondió él, secamente.**

**Pero Scorpius no se rindió tan fácil, así que intentó sacarle información a su madre.**

**—¿También, tú los conoces, mamá? ¿Quiénes son?**

**—Oh, bueno, yo no los conozco tan bien como tu padre… —ella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y no dijo nada más.**

**—Papá, ¿ellos eran tus amigos? ¿Estudiaron contigo?**

**Su padre no se molestó en mirarlo si quiera. Scorpius no se ofendió por ello.**

**—Sí, estudiaron conmigo, pero no eran mis amigos —carraspeó y se llevó la mano al cuello—. Eran mis enemigos. Ellos me salvaron mi vida.**

**La chica pelirroja quedó relegada a lo más recóndito de la mente de Scorpius en ese momento. Su padre no era de los que cuentan anécdotas de su pasado, y seguramente no lo haría, pero aquella revelación fue algo que jamás había pasado y aunque no dijo nada más, y el chico se quedó con las ganas de saber, fue como si él le hubiese contado algo importantísimo para su propia vida. **

**Llegó la hora de despedirse. Sus padres lo acompañaron hasta las puertas del Expreso de Hogwarts. Se abrazaron los tres muy fuerte, pero Scorpius no quiso quedarse así mucho tiempo y se soltó. Los abrazos lo ponían incómodo. **

**Antes de subir al vagon, echo un vistazo hacia ambos lados de la vía pero ella no estaba por ningún lado. "A lo mejor ya subió", pensó. El tren empezó a moverse. Scorpius sintió un nudo en el estómago, y mientras veía desde la puerta como sus padres se hacían cada vez más pequeños, empezó a buscar un compartimiento para poder instalarse. Muchos ya estaban ocupados. **

**Encontró uno vacío. Le pareció difícil de creer, viendo la cantidad de chicos que había en el tren. Se sentó junto a la ventana y puso a su gato en el asiento de enfrente. Miró por la ventana. Estaban dejando Londres. **

**A Scorpius no le gustaba mucho Londres, porque había demasiada gente y las calles eran ruidosas e insoportables para él. **

**Entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. **

**Quien se asomó fue un chico como de su edad, rubio y de ojos azules. Scorpius jamás lo había visto, pero le pareció un poco familiar. Tenía aspecto soñador y sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones.**

**—No te importará que te acompañemos, ¿verdad?**

**Scorpius quiso decir que sí le importaba. Porque quería estar solo y la verdad, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que mirar durante horas la cara de otra persona. Pero dijo que no. **

**El chico entró y justo detrás de él apareció otro exactamente igual. Eran gemelos. Scorpius se sorprendió, pero no dejó ver su sorpresa. El chico que había entrado primero tomó la jaula de ****_Antares _****y se la entregó, porque se iba a sentar justo allí, frente a él. El otro chico se sentó al lado de su hermano. Scorpius no pudo evitar mirarlos con curiosidad, pues se veían algo graciosos.**

**—Soy Lorcan Lovegood —se presentó el primero, y le tendió la mano.**

**—Y yo soy Lysander Lovegood —dijo el otro, e hizo lo mismo que su hermano.**


End file.
